User talk:Mousekat/September-October 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. --Mousekat This archive contains messages from September 1, 2011 to October 31, 2011 ---- Businesses Yeah I'm working on the businesses that were just released in the last few days also. I just love editing the business page a lot. I tried to take the chart to a new page, so it can make the businesses page smaller, but I have to redo the entire chart for that. Would it be better to make the seperate page? ElmoKilljoy 23:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I was actually thinking about it. On the main Businesses page keep a smaller chart of the stuff that's permanently available on the build menu and on the full list have all the upgrades, limited edition businesses. And if ElmoKilljoy wants to edit it, don't need to completely redo the entire chart, if you know how to copy & paste the source text. Let me know what you think. P.S. Mousekat just reminds me of Tom & Jerry :) Twinkleblue (talk) 00:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll have to teach myself how to use the source text, so I won't have to copy and paste. I love working on the full list/businesses page. I'll start working on everything in less than 24 hours... ElmoKilljoy 04:11, September 2, 2011 (UTC) There are lots of individual business pages that Coins per good(some say unit) instead of revenue per good . Should it just be called Coins per good to let the readers understand easier? ElmoKilljoy 04:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Didided yeah it's DIVIDED, needs to be renamed LOL though it looked funny... Twinkleblue (talk) 05:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sale Yeah I Guess. Mikenzb 06:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will not create seprate page for this kind of pages. By the way I cant post my blog. when i click on write a bog, BLOG POST TITLE comes and i write title but after that i can't click on OK button and nothing happens. Is there any other way? Re: Yeah, Phil joined the circus. Btw, how come you added the sale items category? wouldn't you have to remove them after the sale? lol --Twinkleblue (talk) 20:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL ok, was just pointing it out. Twinkleblue (talk) 21:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Move Page Can you insert the Chart of Investments page in the investments part of the businesses page for me? I don't know how to move pages, and I'm gonna start working on it right now. ElmoKilljoy 19:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I wanted to have the Investments part as it is, and just have a link to the big chart of investments I'm yet to make. Twinkleblue helped me out by moving the Coins per good chart under it's section on the businesses page, so maybe I should ask there. ElmoKilljoy 19:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Great, thanks. ElmoKilljoy 19:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hey. I was wondering what mistake i made in the hades grill collectible place. Thanks, Mccain2468 22:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. It gets me though i triple checked it. I wish it was as easy to me as it is to you.... Thanks, Mccain2468 22:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) oh and one more thing. What do those numbers mean like th #8D6857 or something. I had to copy it from something else Mccain2468 22:26, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Assets Yes Mihapro has taken down his website. He gave me the Files to run the Website but I wasn't able to get it to save of the Build numbers. As of Right now I'm just getting the assets by downloading the Gamesettings.xml and copy and paste all the Hash Keys in a Text File and saving that as HashCV.txt Mikenzb 01:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: HQ I edited the business template to add a section for upgraded businesses. Something I changed fixed it apparently. -Twinkleblue (talk) 21:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Build build #59105. when you open the game, find it from view page source. Twinkleblue (talk) 03:18, September 9, 2011 (UTC) search for "gameSettings" and the 5 digit # is the build, last time i checked it was 59677. no bother :) P.S. on the admin toolbar you can customize and add "What links here". It's helpful before you rename/delete a file, you can find the pages that contain it so that when you change it, it doesn't leave a missing picture or red link. -Twinkleblue (talk) 06:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Picture How can i edit material picture .png file.I have created a page Organic locust sprey but can't edit the piture (.png file). please give me suggession or guide for that. Dash Shalin 12:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hey I was Wondering how u did your Signature This is how mine looks like. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 05:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Im trying to find out how i can add the date and time in the box :) Re: xD thanks . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:19,9/10/2011 07:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. this is the code i have . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:21,9/10/2011 is there a reason is still put the date ad time after my SigReal? . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 07:21,9/10/2011 07:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ah ok thanks . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 04:24,9/11/2011 cv Hello! Do you play citvyille? Amrit.s.mani 05:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Samantha's Houses Hi, I was just on Samantha's City and noticed that she has Textures on her houses! She has Crystal, Mushroom, Gold, Pink, and a lot of others. I was wondering, "Why does she have these things if they haven't been released?" Do you need a quest or something? Do you know anything about it? Mr. Saturn! 20:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It seems that I haven't got it yet though. :( Oh well, I hope it comes soon. It looks so cool! Mr. Saturn! 20:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I can't wait! :D Mr. Saturn! 20:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sports crop All crops that are bought for cash and instant grow, do not wither. -Twinkleblue (talk) 21:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea it would suck if you paid real money for it, only for it to wither on you lol. -Twinkleblue (talk) 22:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Goals September 7th. September 12: pigeon invasion goals. Are you editing them to say they're removed? You have the list right? -Twinkleblue (talk) 05:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I didn't even know I reached rank 1 until you mentioned it. Looking back, it was leaving the above message on your page too lol. Yeah I don't know why I keep getting those badges, really must be lucky.... -Twinkleblue (talk) 03:10, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ThanksARjUN 04:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info from the gamesettings -Twinkleblue (talk) 23:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Roads/Sidewalks Since you're working on them, I recommend making a chart for them in a separate section of the Decorations. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:14, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Mousekat, it's been a while since the last edit I've made, just wanted to let you know that I'm back! Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 15:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Question on signing edits Hi. Am new to wiki editing. Added the three newest Mexican businesses to the two tables. Unsure if I need to use the Signature button on that, or if I'm required to leave a note in the box each time. Btw, I use the business tables here a lot, so that's really the only thing I plan to update, so far. Please let me know if there are errors. Oh. Also corrected a spelling error in a link. I assume it's okay to fix spelling without leaving any signatures or notes? Obsiddia 23:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wondering why upgraded businesses on this page http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Businesses/Full_List don't require sortkey values. They seem to sort correctly without them... so then why do any businesses need them? I'm likely misunderstanding the function. Thanks! Obsiddia 05:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) (Do I need to create a new header for each message? Or are you notified each time I add to this thread?) Franchise chart I wanted to know if it would be OK to make a 'Franchise prices' chart. And where(Franchises?) And don't you think it's weird how they just stopped with the franchises? ElmoKilljoy 05:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I did the chart on Franchises, but I'm missing some more info I can't find myself. ElmoKilljoy 21:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright thanks for that. ElmoKilljoy 02:47, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey I was wondering can I be an Administrator? 12:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering can I be an Administrator? The first message was from me, I didn't sign in that time.ARjUN 12:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Business Chart Questions Business Charts... Someone was kind enough to revamp the main business list into an order that separates cv$ shops from those that cost coins, tickets or shells (as the default order). ...Is there a way for me to look up who made the edits without getting all the codes and comments emailed to me? I'd like to coordinate with them so I don't step on any toes. thanks Obsiddia 03:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Eiffel Tower yes mine in only 6x6. maybe zynga might release some upgrades for the Eiffel Tower. when it is released. LOL . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 01:23,9/23/2011 Hey Hey Mousekat, long time no see, I have finally come back from a school Junior Honors Association week-long field trip, so I can now get on the wiki and the game as much as I can! Thanks, Cityvillegamer (talk) 11:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Names en_US.xml. How did you figure out it was called bus_downtowncoffee? -Twinkleblue (talk) 04:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rest in Style It's not Rest in Style It is Retirement complex_icon.pngDash Shalin 04:28, September 29, 2011 (UTC) redirected Urban Beans is redirected to Citizen beans, but it is a part of Free Gift Offer.They both are different,so create it separate.Thanks.--Dash Shalin 05:48, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Rename Rename Landmark Jefferson memorial to Capital Rotunda (it's real name).Thanks--Dash Shalin 01:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Images when you add the images chart onto pages you can add this before it and it will automatically go below the boxes. so much easier than having to please "enter" a lot of times :) Twinkleblue (talk) 23:42, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Housing/Full List you are making the full list of housing in that page, Is it essential to include TCO, TCO/Pop, Cost/Pop Min, Cost/Pop Max, Min Pop/Size, Max Pop/Size, Rent/Hour*1000/Pop ? Because these things make this page very difficult to edit. Also I think, No one needs to know that details.I am asking this because I want to edit all cash item housings in below table but above said columns are in my way.If these column will be removed table will become as good as business table chart.Just asking for what you say about this, Is it right?----shalin(Talk) 05:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Now Housing/Full List has all housings and also it is better than the main housing Page,So it should be maid the main page rather than linked from main page.----shalin(Talk) 01:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Updates Good job with the monthly updates. I'm surprised you did so much of it. I got tired of it and was driving me a little crazy when I was doing so many days all at once. Twinkleblue (talk) 19:14, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Metropolis Event Stats on Unreleased Items Curious how we get so many pics and the stats from items that have yet to be (may never be?) released. Check out this page: http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Metropolis_Event ....where do all the item stats come from? Each already has its own page. I've only seen a few of them, and not for sale. Would love to get item information ahead of time, myself. How do you do that? Obsiddia 01:20, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Silver not that i know of...maybe it was an abandoned idea. -Twinkleblue (talk) 02:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) It's From Quest settings.xml .Try this link http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/64975/questSettings.xml----shalin(Talk) 04:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Earnings it's not near the business info, you need to use the FIND function and search for meganailsaloncointable you will then see is that clear? let me know if you're still having trouble --Twinkleblue (talk) 06:30, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Univ Logos you busy? would you mind uploading the univ logos? btw just noticed you ranked#1 congrats :) -Twinkleblue (talk) 00:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) thanks for uploading, wasn't expecting u to add the trademark in the filename anyway so not a prob. not really trying for badge, just editing cause the pages can always have room for improvement and we all know there's always new items being released. We shall see if either of us will get tired of this site by then LOL. Twinkleblue (talk) 18:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Is there any short way to find that image i am uploading is already exist or not or which name it has? There is any page that shows all Image's names uploaded in this wiki.----shalin(Talk) 05:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hey I was wondering if you would like to become a Admin for our Facebook Page. Your Free to say No but I Have been Real Busy and cant update the page as soon as the Updates are pushed out. Anyways send me a message on FACEBOOK to this email, macintosh.geek@facebook.com and we will Pick up from there. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 15:18,10/8/2011 No not like that contributing every day for 2 hours only. Also do you know any link that shows wikia coding language help in "Details" i.e what code works for what and what it previews like.I want to learn this language in detail please help.Thanks.----shalin(Talk) 04:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I know Wikia help page, i searched it before but the details are low.Anyway thanks for reply.----shalin(Talk) 05:13, October 10, 2011 (UTC) hi. could you please inform me how can i get motorcycles in cityville? I built tuscan villa or milan apartment or pizza shop but i cant get any motorcycles citizens. thanks a lot. Thanks.Those pages are really Nice.----shalin(Talk) 04:52, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Google Plus Our Home page Needs to be Updated. CityVille is a real-time city simulation game developed by Zynga, on the social networking website Facebook and Google Plus. . Mikenzb Talk CityVille Wiki 03:07,10/16/2011 Re:Archie thanks for user talk page i followed your format. Thinking, i have done your work which was going to finish by you.----shalin(Talk) 16:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir!! I am ranked 20, which rank should I be to get admin rights? Can you help me? Thanks in advance!! @mrit 06:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway for your quick response for the Admin thinggy.. I am waiting with all my patience!! Thanks again! @mrit 12:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congrats :) --Twinkleblue (talk) 01:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) talk about overload of new content!! -Twinkleblue (talk) 19:18, October 21, 2011 (UTC) help alex888 hi! mousekat i need your help again can you give me the codes for Glass Blowing Shop, Waterfront Suites, Fiery Tiki Statue, Glass Pyramid, Provence House and Mime House. just got that items and i want to send it again in my other account. and how can i add signature. thanks in advance. =) thanks Alex888 16:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC)alex thanks a lot... =) Energy It's Here construction_4x4_6stage 6 stage shows amount of energy.----shalin(Talk) 04:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC)